Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Riverkit (Ki) - For Approval Eh, I don't have anything to say about this one. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 14:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Darken the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks! I darkened the shading. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a lot-- 23:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. Make the texture a little less noticeable if you can.-- 23:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Gr, I think I made it worse :P [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a bit too light and there are too many specks. Make the ear pink smaller-- 03:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Mistykit (Ki) - For Approval - I like this one, but the line art is so thin, it's not funny at all. Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 23:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the stripes and blur the ear pink. darken the shading some-- 02:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thunderstrike (W) - For Approval I haven't done this in a while but I <3 this one, what do you guys think? Comments? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 00:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) His foot looks a little...strange. Can you fix it? Other than that it's great!-- 03:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Kk, comments? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z]] 00:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) It still looks kind of funny. Do you want me to fix it?-- 02:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 03:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Pebblepaw(A)-for approval shes back --bracken--~ 00:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Darken the ear pink and make it more reddish; and there's a white pixel on tuft on top of her head. And is it just me, or does the blank look smaller then it's supposed to be? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) There is also a white pixel on the tail near the right. The size is fine. There is an outline of light pixels around the whole thing-- 03:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded --bracken--~ 01:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval?-- 00:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Moonstrike (W) - For Approval I like this... Comments? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z']] 01:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing! But on some of the black parts, there seems to be a lighter line along the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rainkit (Ki) For Approval Yay :D I'm so proud of this. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall this is so cute! The lineart on the tail looks blurred, but this might be the school pc. Blur the ear pink some more! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! You're right, there was some blurred lineart around the tail, I think I got it. And I blurred the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't see anything wrong with this now. :) --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 20:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Loner Blanks - For Approval Comments?-- 02:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY. These are unbelievable! Nightshine, I don't know you do it, but you sure do xD I see nothing wrong with these [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)